


A Feather of Hope

by ships_sailing_in_the_night



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Wing Reveal, all you need is a feather of hope, cain is a piece of trash, chloe now knows, he needs to die already, lucifer saves chloe by using his wings, purely speculation based on bts videos and the promo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 01:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14581944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ships_sailing_in_the_night/pseuds/ships_sailing_in_the_night
Summary: Little speculation fic based on the finale promo and bts videos of Lauren on the rooftop.





	1. A Feather of Hope

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this late last night because once the thought came into my mind I couldn't sleep and I haven't had time to do heavy duty editing so pardon the mistakes. Enjoy!

* * *

 

  _Protect Chloe. Protect Chloe. Protect Chloe._

 

Lucifer repeated this over and over in his head as he follows the Detective through a dark alley. They had pulled up the car on the side curb and made their way to the location as addressed from the paper given to them earlier that day. Lucifer way has Chloe carefully made her way down the alley, her hand never leaving the side of her hip where her gun was sitting patiently in its holster.

 

If Marcus wanted to talk, then they will talk, but both he and Chloe knew Marcus wasn’t in a chatty mood. Lucifer knew for a fact that Cain killed Charlotte and Chloe must have known too by the way she was acting. She was a bit tense, a little short of patience and overall upset at the death of her friend.

 

They found the door to the art museum where Cain had instructed for them to meet. Lucifer stopped walking when he realized the Detective had yet to open the door and make her way in.

 

“Are you alright Chloe?” He asks, noticing her muscles tense up and her hand now gripping the butt of her gun.

 

“I will be once this is all over. You’ve my back?” She asks, her eyes sending a single message when her face and body language sent more.

 

“Always,” he replies and with his answer, she pushes down on the handle and slowly they make their way in. Inside looked like an abandoned art collectors studio. Marble busts were sitting on stands, some looking like they haven’t been finished in years. Paintings and other small collectibles laid elsewhere on the floor, on tables and cabinets, and on the walls. Carefully, they continue walking through the hallway until they reach a foyer-like area. A banister surrounded them from above, Making them look like two gladiators in a ring, just waiting for a lion to come out from somewhere.

 

The sound of footsteps from beside them had both of them turning to face a set of steps. Out from the shadows came Marcus Pierce and with him two goons, either paid hitmen or crooked cops who joined whatever cause he convinced them to join. However, all were armed which left Lucifer and Chloe severely outgunned.

 

Chloe, “you don’t have to do this.

 

Marcus approaches them, “I do.” He pulls back the top of his gun, loading a bullet into the barrel, “not before I kill Lucifer.” Chloe looks up and takes note of the three armed men above them on the balcony as well as the two behind Marcus. He aims toward Lucifer back with a lightning draw Chloe pulls her gun at the same time.

 

“NOOOO!” He calls out, but everything happens within the blink of his eye. He is propelled backward by Chloe’s body colliding with his. They both fall to the floor as more bullets come towards them in all directions. As they fall Lucifer can feel something crawling their way out, fighting against his will to be free. He grits his teeth and braces for impact as his back hits the hard, concrete floor. His arms are still wrapped firmly across Chloe’s stomach but he can feel the hot liquid as it comes onto his hand.

 

“No, no, no!” He panics as he carefully crawls their bodies away from the gunmen, behind the shelter of an antique type desk. Carefully he rolls off of him and onto the floor, letting his hands graze all over her body to check her injury. To his relief, it was only a minor flesh wound, nothing too serious. She got lucky but now wasn’t the time to think about luck and whether or not his father had some sort of hand in this situation as Chloe’s hand shot up and pulled head back down again.

 

“Dammit.” She says as she reloads her gun and keeps it close to her chest. They both huddle behind the desk as bullets continued to fly in all directions. She looks don’t see where Pierce’s bullet managed to nick a bit of her jacket and some of her shirt. She was bleeding but only slightly, she would manage. “Lucifer,” she says to him with desperation within her eyes, her voice cracking.

 

All he could do was a nod and look around, trying to find an escape route but Cain and his goons made it so once they were inside this place, there was no escape until Cain had what he wanted. Lucifers life. The clawing on his back started up again as if his body was sending him a message, an idea of what he could do to save the woman he loves. If he obliged he could lose everything, if he didn’t he could still lose everything but at least Chloe would be safe for the time being. Closing his eyes he took a deep breath before placing his left hand on Chloe’s back.

 

“Chloe,” he says, only short of breath due to the circumstances they were currently in and the risk he was about to take. “Do you trust me?”

 

Chloe turns her head to face him and looks her gaze with his. “Always.” With her word, Lucifer places his right hand underneath her knees from her current crouched position and pulls her close to his chest.

 

“I am so sorry Chloe, but this is the only way.”

 

She doesn’t have time to respond because in that instant large, white wings appear from behind Lucifer and she is propelled into the sky, and through the glass roof of the building. Cain comes around the corner to where they were hiding but all he finds is bullet cases and a single feather.

 

Chloe’s face is tucked so close to Lucifer’s chest that she feels as if she can’t breathe, but perhaps it also does to the fact that they are currently right above a helicopter pad miles away from where they originally were located. In an instant, Chloe's butt and boots came into contact with the landings rooftop as she is carefully placed down with Lucifer squatting beside her. His hand still has no left the small of her back and Chloe unconsciously let her hand come to grab his free right hand.

 

“Lucif— wha—…what just happened? How did we get here?” She looks up at him, confusion written all over her face. One moment she was in the middle of a shootout that was not in her favor in some old antique building and the next she’s on the rooftop of a building looking at half of LA. She notices that the wings she had seen back in the shop were no longer visible. Was she seeing things? Was she dead? Was Lucifer really the Devil he told her he was? How is this all possible?

 

“Chloe, I’m—“ The ringing of Chloe’s phone cuts him off as she reaches into her coat pocket. It was Dan.

 

“Dan,” She breathes out, feeling slightly relieved that this wasn’t a dream and she most certainly wasn’t dead. She pushes her self up to a standing position with some assistance from Lucifer before she makes her way over near the edge of the roof. Lucifer keeps his distance by remaining in place.

 

“Chloe! What the hell happened!??! Where are you?! We got a call from someone near where you and Lucifer were because they heard gunfire. Are you ok? Is Lucifer ok??”

 

“Yes Dan, both Lucifer and I are just fine. We are on top of a Helipad—“

 

“Wait, you guys are on top of a helipad?? That’s almost 5 miles west of where you and Lucifer were initially? How the hell did you end up there.” Dan asks it hadn’t dawned on Chloe just exactly how far away from the shootout there really were. She wasn’t sure what she was going to say but Dan needed to hear something. With Charlotte death still fresh in his mind he probably wasn’t going to believe anything she said anyway.

 

“Lucifer flew us here.”

 

“Flew you?? Chloe are you sure you’re alright??”

 

“Yes, Dan i’m fine!” She looked up at the sky for a moment to regain her composure. “One minute we were trapped in the antique shop with nowhere to go and the next minute Lucifer had wings coming out from his back and we are in the air flying the hell out of there.”

 

“If Pierce has you and this is some sort of way to keep your location secret then ok, just….just let me know that Psycho hasn’t hurt you. It’s ok Chloe, just tell me the truth and I promise we will—”

 

“I am telling the truth but I don’t know how….”

 

“Chloe please, I can’t lose you too and think about Trixie. Just tell me where you are.”

 

“It’s the truth I’m afraid.” Realization dawns on Chloe and slowly she lowers the phone from her ear. Dan’s muffled voice from the other line just barely registers.

 

**_Oh no_.**


	2. A Moment of Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An 'epilogue' of sorts to A Feather of Hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had it sitting in my drafts for a while so I thought I'd just post it. It's super short and I'm not continuing on with this specific one-shot as I am preoccupied with my multichapter fic Infernal.

* * *

 

“Lucifer,” Chloe calls as she walks down the marble steps. She see’s Pierce’s dead body on the floor and Lucifer crouched down in front of him. “Lucifer?”

 

She watches and Lucifers tall frame begins to return to its upright position. Her eyes first catch the beams of light that bounce off his hands. They looked a shade of red, almost burned as if someone had just set them on fire. She allows herself to let her eyes travel up his black suit, up to his head. She feels her heartbeat begin to increase in its pace as she sees with her own eyes what’s she’s been denying all his time. It isn’t, however, until he turns around that she lays eyes on the truth — a rather devilish truth in fact.

 

“It’s all true...” She says with a shaky breath, not out of fear but out of shock. “It’s all true...” Slowly, she takes a few steps back. Memories surfacing into her mind and flashing right before her eyes.

 

_“Lucifer Morningstar, is that a stage name or something?”_

**_“_ ** **_God-given I’m afraid.”_ **

_“How is it that she dies in a hailstorm of bullets and you get away without a scratch?”_

**_“_ ** **_The benefits of immortality.”_ **

_I saw Malcolm shoot you...I thought you died._

**_“_ ** **_I got better.”_ **

**_“_ ** **_Well, look who’s back. You didn’t die, after all, at least that makes one of us.”_ **

**_“_ ** **_Detective...Chloe, I am the Devil.”_ **

_“_ _No, you’re not, not to me.”_

 

“Chloe?”

 

The sound of Lucifers voice breaks Chloe out of her trance. When her gazes meet Lucifer’s it’s no longer filled with the fires of Hell, instead, his eyes are filled with sorrow and pain. She’s about to say something when his wings unexpectedly burst out from his back again. She watches as he cries out in pain and his body keels over. She stares in horror as his blood tainted wings collapse on the floor, further weighing down his body. Pushing everything that she has just encountered aside she rushes to his side, placing her hands on his chest to keep him from face-planting on the floor.

 

“Detective,” Lucifer gasps weekly, the pain from the Detectives proximity overpowering his body. “I’m sorry,” Lucifer states before he allows his body to cripple and collapse on the floor.

 

“No, no, no. Lucifer?!? Lucifer, wake up. Dammit, come on Lucifer!”She starts to panic before she reaches around to her back pocket and dials the one person she knows can help her.

 

“Chloe? What is it? What’s wrong!?” Mazes panicked voice resonates through the speaker.

 

“Maze it’s Lucifer, he used his wings to protect me from the bullets. There is just so much blood everywhere and he just collapsed. He fine and now he’s, he’s....”

 

“Ok, Chloe listen to me. You need to get as far away from him as possible.”

 

“Are you out of your mind?! I’m not going to leave him here, he needs help or he is going to die!” She yells back into the phone, grunting as she struggles to maneuver Lucifer’s body to his side. You aren’t getting out of the talk that easily Mister.

 

“Ok Chloe, listen to me ok? Linda and I will be there in five minutes, try to keep the cops from coming until we get Lucifer into our car.” Maze responds through her side of the line.

 

“Hurry Maze!” Chloe hangs up and manages to get both wings out of the way so neither her or Lucifer end up crushing them more. She takes his head into her hands and places it gently in her lap, stroking his hair with her smooth hands. “Come on Lucifer, I need you.”

 

Moments later a badly beaten up Maze comes stumbling into the main room with Linda trailing behind quickly. She rushes straight to Lucifers side and in an instant has him off of the floor and out of Chloe’s lap. She stares in awe as Maze starts dragging Lucifer’s limp body out the side door.

 

Linda rushes over and helps Chloe to her feet and the two women then follow the demon, an actual demon from Hell who is caring for the Devil like a child, out of the building.

 

“Help me get him into the car, I can hear the cops are almost here.” Maze says through gritted teeth. Her injuries were still very fresh and had an extra hundred and some pounds of dead weight on top of her did nothing to relieve her.

 

Linda opens the back seat and Chloe helps Maze place Lucifer in the back seat, both being careful of his extra appendages. Once Lucifer is secure in the back seat, Chloe follows and shuts the door. Linda moves around to the driver's side and Maze takes her place in the passenger seat. In an instant, the 2 mortals, the Devil, and demon leave the site of the crime and make their way to LUX.

 

* * *

 

Chloe grabs the damp washcloth and rings out the water from it. The once clear water is almost as red as a cherry as the blood from Lucifer’s wings drips down into the bowl of hot water. Carefully, as she had done during the previous two hours, she drags the cloth across his delicate feathers to wipe away the tainted color. Occasionally a feather or two would come out of its place and she would do her best not to let a single tear fall from his face.

 

“Mmm, Chloe?” Lucifer breathes weakly onto his bed. The sheets below him are stained red with his blood from the feathers, he is not healing due to the Detectives proximity.

 

“Shhh, it’s ok Lucifer. Just stay still.”

 

“You saw…..and now you know the truth Detective.” Those were his final words before he fell back into the darkness. Chloe ran the washcloth over his wings one more time before standing up and leaving him to his sleep. She knew that once he was more conscious and healed they would talk in length.

 

“Will he be ok?” She asks as she meets Linda and Maze in the penthouse living room.

 

“In time…” Maze says softly.

 

“What is it?” She presses the demon.

 

“I know Lucifer will explain it all to you, but believe me when I say that you make him physically vulnerable.”

 

“Believe me Mazikeen that I will not leave his side, not when he's like that." She lets angry rise in her chest.

 

“Chloe, Maze is right. It is confusing and difficult to see now, I get that. However, I know for a fact he will heal faster if you go home.” Linda pipes in, trying to diffuse the situation before it grows worse. “Maze and I will stay here and make sure he makes it through the night. In the morning once he is awake we will call and you can come over.”

 

Chloe lets out a breath before gently nodding her head, grabbing her belongings before she enters the elevator. She faces the golden-orange interior and does not say another word as the doors close. Deep down she has always known, she just never wanted to admit it. Admitting it would mean it was true, and if it was true then everything she had thought of and come to know would be false. Exiting the elevator as it reaches the bottom floor of LUX she dwells on today's events no further and seeks the comfort of her own home. Tomorrow she will deal with the consequences, but for now, all she needed was a good nights sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not beta'd so all mistakes are my own.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, this is all purely speculation based and I don't know for sure if this is what will happen. Thoughts? As I'm free to chat on my tumblr @ships-sailing-in-the-night if you want to speculate more!


End file.
